Legend of Zelda: Sacred Memories
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Time has turned Castle Town from a simple town into the bustling metropolis Castle City. But even in this new day and age evil lurks. Now Link will have to save this new Hyrule from its oldest enemy.


**Legend of Zelda: Sacred Memories**

I have been planning this fic forever so now is the time for me to write. I have no idea how you'll react to the modern version of Hyrule I created for the sake of this story but please try to be somewhat curtious if you are going to insult it and know that some of the Zelda characters you know and love will be in this fic but just future versions of them. Now without further ado I give you Legend of Zelda: Sacred Memories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I do own a plethora of OCs that will appear in this story.

Chapter 1: New Journey

* * *

><p>The sunset had alway's been Link's favorite thing to look at. Every sunset he could be found on the roof of his aparment building watching the sunset and if he wasn't home at Sunset he would always find some way to watch it. Many saw the sunset as the coming of night but Link had always seen it as the end of the day's journey. Link had always wanted to go on an adventure but he was merely a stable boy at the nearby horse park for the wealthy. However the owner Ingo had seen that Link was a hard worker and allowed Link to ride during his breaks. Link always chose the Wild Horse from Hell, Epona. No one knew why but Link was the only person capabale of riding that horse. Many of the wealthy had asked Ingo to kill the horse but once Link started to ride her there was no way he would risk losing one of the best stable boys in all of Hyrule. A few times the wealthy would look at Link with envy as he was riding one of the most beautiful horses that any one had ever seen. Some looked at him as if commending him for being able to tame Epona. Link never cared though. He and Epona had a bond that he couldn't describe. Almost as if he and Epona had gone through a great number of ordeals together. Link's thoughts then went back to the sunset over Castle City. Link had learned that their city had only been a small town where Hyrule Castle was located but during the industrial age of Hyrule they had gotten rid of the monarchy even though the royal family just started up Triforce Industries. However not long after Triforce Industries was founded did the Twili Corporation appear. These two had always been bitter rivals but they are what lead to Castle Town evolving into Castle City. Link also remembered that supposedly back in the Ancient Days that humans used to live with many a magical creature. The Deku and Kokiri of the forests, the Goron Tribe of Mt. Death, the Zora people from Lake Hylia, and the many fairies used to come to Castle Town but they all disappeared one day. Link heard many theories but his was that during the industrial age they fled to escape the strange new changes that were happening. Many thought Link's theory was strange but he didn't care.<p>

"There you are Link! You're always up here!" A female voice said. Link turned around to see his childhood friend and daughter of the landlord Ilia. Ilia wore white sneakers, tan cargo shorts, and a white tanktop. Link on the other hand wore brown boots, jeans, a brown belt, white short sleeved shirt, brown fingerless gloves, and a green hoodie. Link shrugged as Ilia walked up to him. "Come on downstairs. I have dinner ready." Link had been an orphan for the longest time but the landlord Bo was a kind man and let Link stay for free as a child but Link insisted that as soon as he got a job he would pay rent but Bo still made it cheap. Link protested this but the kind man would not budge an inch on the rent. Ilia always found it funny that Link wanted to pay for basically being an adoptive son to her father. After all Link ate with the two of them and would always help aroung the building when he wasn't at work.

"Okay thanks for telling me. I'll be down in a moment." Link said as he turned back to finish watching the sunset. Ilia always chuckled at how Link put the sunset ahead of dinner but she thought it was cute. Ilia always had a crush on the dirty blond boy but never said or did anything to try and get his attention. Ilia never liked it when girls did that because she thinks it makes them look desperate. Ilia watched the sunset with Link until he was ready to head down and eat. As Link at with Ilia and Bo the phone rang. Link went to pick it up and was surprised to hear his boss on the other end.

"Link I know I said you could have tomorrow off and all but you see...an important VIP asked that you ride with her tomorrow and I said yes without thinking." Ingo said apologetically over the phone. Link only shook his head but smiled.

"I understand. I'll come in tomorrow and ride with her. What time is she going to be there?"

"She said that she would be arriving at ten in the morning." Ingo said clearly sounding relieved that Link said he would come in. "However you may want to be here early to get Epona ready. I'll pay you extra for this."

"It's okay. I was wanting to ride Epona tomorrow anyway." Link said before he hung up. He sat back down at the table with Ilia and Bo.

"So Link what did your boss want?" Bo asked. The man was overweight and bald with a small mustache and he wore a specially tailored brown suit. Link finished up the stew Ilia had made that night before looking over at Bo.

"I have to do some unexpected work tomorrow but it's okay." Link said but Ilia was outraged.

"Link you have worked there non-stop for two weeks! Ingo finally gives you a day off and now you have to go in to work? What could you possibly need to do?" Ilia screeched in rage. She had been hoping that she and Link could have spent the day together and this crushed her.

"Whoa! Ilia calm down I won't be there all day. A VIP called Ingo and said she wanted to ride with me tomorrow since I am the only one who can ride Epona. I was planning on riding her tomorrow for a bit anyway so it's no big deal." Link explained shocked at how angry Ilia was. Ilia calmed down rather quickly when Link said that a VIP personally asked for Link. "I better head to bed. It's getting late and I have to prepare for tomorrow." Link said as he went up to his apartment. When he closed his apartment door he locked it and took a shower before he went to bed. The next morning Link woke up and threw on his clothes before he ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

"So Link do you know who the VIP is?" Bo asked the young man. Link shook his head since he had forgotten to ask who it was. "Oh well please try and get a picture with them if they'll allow it."

"I'll see what I can do." Link said hopefully. Link finished his breakfast before he said goodbye to Ilia and Bo and headed out to get to Hyrule Field Horse Park. The commute was long but Link didn't mind. The only part Link didn't like was when he had to walk through Gerudo Mesa Avenue. It wasn't that it was dangerous but the fact that Link didn't like the looks some of the Gerudos that lived in the city gave Link. Link knew that the Gerudo's were amazonian in nature only having one male but that's not what creeped him out about the desert women. It was that almost all of them seem interested in him one way or another though Link did go to high school with one who caled herself the Desert Theif. After an hour Link arrived at Hyrule Field Horse Park and went to the stables where he saw his boss Ingo wearing one of his trademark purple suits waiting for Link.

"AH! Link than you for coming. Listen I'm sorry again for working you non-stop for two weeks and then springing this on your day off I promised." Ingo said sincerely. Most thought he was just a really selfish man but he did have a buisness to run. "I'll give you another day off as well as an extra for doing this to you."

"No it's all right Mr. Ingo." Link said with a smile. "Like I said I wanted to ride Epona today." Link then walked over to Epona's stall and began to brush the wild horse. Link was also whistling a song that Epona seemed to really like for some odd reason. When Link was done brushing Epona he heard Ingo talking about how well Link took care of the horses. Link walked out of the stall after putting Epona's saddle on her and saw two young women around the same age as himself. The first one he saw he thought was kind of cute. Her hair appeared to be orange and she was dressed in blue jeans and white shirt. The other young woman was also rather cute and she had blond hair and shining blue eyes and wore purple colored equestrian gear. Behind them were two brown horses that appeared to be well taken care of at first glance but when Link looked harder he noticed they were a little too plump.

"Ah and here he is now. Link I would like to introduce you Miss Malon Lon." Ingo said as he gestured to the orangette who giggled. "And this is our VIP. I have the distinct honor of introducing you to Miss Zelda Sun, heiress of Triforce Industries." Link had no idea how to react at the fact that the heiress to Triforce Industries had personally asked for him to ride with her. Link smiled a performed a small bow out of a random instinct and he straightened only to see Zelda curtsy back.

"I'm surprised that any one observes the old ways any more. I kind of like the more polite ways of greeting." Zelda said. Link smiled again before he saw a flash and Zelda was in a dress. Link blinked and she was back in her equestrian clothes. Link just thought to himself that he was imagining things before he turned and bowed at Malon who laughed.

"You don't have to be like that to me. I'm only a simple assistant." Malon said. Link chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. He then walked over to their horses and examined them and confirmed that they were a bit plump. "Somethin wrong Link?"

"Not wrong per se. Your horses are pedigree, correct?" Link asked as Zelda and Malon nodded. Link sighed. "I thought so. These are well taken care of mares and all but you need to tell whoever feeds them to stop being generous with the feed. They are both getting a little plump. They aren't that bad right now but if this keeps up they won't be very good for riding and too much weight could make them lame and have to be put down." The two girls were shocked that Link was able to diagnose the horses as plump after barely looking at them.

"I will be sure to tell them to lighten their feed a little." Zelda said knowing that the last thing she wanted was to put down a horse because they were being fed too much and made lame. "So may we please see the Wild Horse from Hell?" Link nodded before whistling the song Epona liked and if by a magic spell, Epona walked out of her stall towards Link. "Wow! She's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you think so. I take really good care of her." Link said as he mounted. He waited for the girls to mount and saw that they had been doing this awhile. "So do you know where you wanted to ride too?"

"Well I heard the Lake Hylia trail is beautiful." Malon said. Link smile and nodded. "Also I've always wanted to see Lake Hylia...we even packed for a picnic and there's extra for you."

"Thank you. How thoughtful." Link said as they began to ride off to Lake Hylia. As they rode they saw beautiful scenery and many different types of monsters but there was a special serum along the path that repelled monsters. When they finally reached Lake Hylia the girls were speechless seeing the sunlight reflect off of the lake making it seem like the calm waters of the lake was a gemstone.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Zelda proclaimed as Link dismounted and showed the girls a spot they could all have their picnic together. The girls dismounted and set up for the picnic which included mostly sandwiches. "Any preferneces Link?" Zelda asked as the young man sat next to Malon. Link shook his head as she handed him a simple ham and cheese sandwich that he gladly accepted. The three of them ate and talked about how beautiful the lake was. When they had rested enough the trio remounted to travel back to the horse park. The ride back was as quiet and peaceful as the one to Lake Hylia. When they had arrived back at the park Link saw Ilia waiting for him and with her was a dark skinned red headed Gerudo wearing white short shorts and a red half tank top. This was the Desert Thief and Link's friend Nabooru. They waved and Link waved back with a smile on his face. "Friends of your's Link?" Link nodded.

"Yeah they are two of my oldest friends. I'll introduce you when we put up the horses." Link said. Malon heard him but she was too busy noticing how the Gerudo looked at Link with a great deal of lust in her eyes. Link dismounted Epona and put her back in her stall after feeding her an apple and gettng her some oats. Link then walked over to the four women. "I better do the introductions. These are my friends Ilia Kellar and Nabooru Desertwind." Ilia waved while Nabooru merely nodded her eyes not leaving Link though he never noticed. "Ilia, Nabooru this is Malon Lon and next to her is Zelda Sun, Heiress to Triforce Industries." Ilia gasped as Nabooru's head snapped to look at Zelda who smiled and waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am!" Ilia blurted out. Zelda chucked a little at how uncomfotable Ilia got upon learning her name. Malon also noticed but kept her eyes on Nabooru who, after the initial shock about Zelda, went back to staring at Link.

"Nice to meet any friend of Link's. He has been a most kind and fun riding partner." Zelda said before turning to the young man. "Malon and I must return home."

"You two live together?" Link asked slightly confused.

"Yeah we do. I may not look like it but I'm actually Zelda's personal assistant." Link was slightly surprised but he got over it quickly. "It was nice meeting you Link." Malon then went over to the truck that had the horses in them and started it up.

"May we meet again Link. Riding with you was most enjoyable." Zelda said as she walked towards the truck getting in on the passnger side. As the truck left Link took off Epona's feed bag and put it up and took her saddle off as he whistled her song before locking her stall and saying goodbye. Link then walked over to Nabooru and Ilia.

"So you forgot the picture didn't you?" Ilia asked as soon as Link was next to her but to her surprise he held up a picture of him and Zelda on the picnic mat smiling at the camera.

"Malon reminded me before we left." Link said remembering how stupid he felt that he had forgotten to get the picture and thankful that Malon asked him if he wanted a picture. Link then looked over at Nabooru. "So how are you and your grandmothers doing?"

"I'm good and so is Grandmother Koume but Grandmother Kotake is still getting over her bad case of poison ivy." Nabooru said. Nabooru's grandmothers are the legendary sisters Koume and Kotake more commonly referred to as Twinrova. Link had never actually met them but he knew that they were important to Nabooru.

"I hope she gets better soon." Link said with his trademark smile that caused Nabooru to practically light up. The trio went to the shopping district and looked around. Link always enjoyed himself here especially when he talked to some of the people who worked at the different stores. One of the people he particularly liked to talk to was the cashier of the flower shop Saria. Saria had forest green hair and she claimed it was natural which Link for some reason believed. Link walked over to the flower store and saw Saria watering some roses. The young woman looked over at Link and burst into a large smile.

"Hey! How have you been Horse Boy?" Saria asked. "You haven't been by to see me in so long!"

"Sorry." Link replied. "I've been putting in a lot of hours so I've been busy." The two began to talk about their various experiences at their jobs before Ilia and Nabooru physically came in and dragged Link away from the green haired girl. "Why do you always do that?" Link asked the two young women.

"Because you have to pay for us silly." Nabooru said. While true both she and Ilia knew it was because she liked Link and didn't want him falling for the flower child. The trio went about their (Mostly Ilia and Nabooru's) shopping until they finally decided to head home. When they dropped off Nabooru gave Link her usual goodbye of a kiss on the cheek. Link always thought it was a Gerudo thing not knowing that Nabooru did it because she liked him. When Link and Ilia arrived at their complex Link said he was tired and immediatly went to bed. HOwever his sleep was short lived as he woke up to see a small blue light floating over her bed.

"Hello!" The light said causing Link to think he was dreaming so he went back to bed but the light began to jump on him. "Hey! Listen!" The light said. Link realized this was no dream and got up. The light went over to his clothes and circled over them. Link nodded and got dressed as the light flew out his open window. Link realized it wanted him to follow it. He ran outside as the light began to move again. LInk followed it to the cemetary before it went into a wall. Link was confused until the wall disappeared showing him a secret entrance. Link ran in and saw a giant fountain with the light floating over it. The began to float down and when it touched the water the light became a woman wearing no shoes, a short blue skirt and a white half shirt with blue ribbons hanging from the sleeves. Here eyes were the colors of an aurora and her hair was as blue as the light and her skirt.

"Greetings Link. I am Navi, The Great Fairy." The woman said in a musical and seductive tone. "I have come today because once again Hyrule requires your help."

"My help? What do you mean? And why do you say again?" Link asked. He was completely confused.

"Link you are one in a line of heroes with the same name as well as the same power." Navi said as a three triangles creating one big triangle appeared on the back of Link's left hand. Only one of the triangles glowed with a golden light. "That is the Triforce of Courage. This proves that you are one of the heroes."

"So you mean...I was born with the power to protect Hyrule?" Link asked slightly excited at the idea of him being able to have an adventure.

"Yes. Listen closely Link for your journey begins now."

* * *

><p>And there we have it! Hopefully you enjoy this series. Please review.<p> 


End file.
